


prelude

by redelle



Series: the song is you [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: the song is you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974805
Kudos: 12





	prelude

it is the night after. your hands gently thread through his hair, and you're pretty sure you'd wake him up doing it but you're also pretty sure he wouldn't mind waking up to it. you brush the strands off his face, and let your hand travel down his cheek, his jaw, and across his neck and collarbone. it's littered with the hickeys he's encouraged you to make, which surprised you (but willingly made nonetheless). he's always been so careful (" _I can't eat too many sweets!_ "and " _You know I have to sleep early so my skin would be perfect!_ "). and you know for a fact that he has never allowed partners to leave any marks on him.

you run a gentle thumb over the bruises, and it reminds you that like them, what the two of you had shared would fade away with time. asmo never stays. ~~but he always comes back to you, doesn't he?~~ you're simply an additional name on his never ending list of partners, and the chase is done now that you had finally given in.

it had been a vicious and exhausting dance, which you've done long enough that you could recite the steps in your sleep:

  1. asmodeus sticks to you, and in times like these it feels like the two of you could conquer the world with how good it feels. there are even vulnerable times when he talks about his _actual_ thoughts and opens up just enough to give you a glimpse ~~just enough to get you hooked~~. this was how it started, years ago. (this is how it will always start.)

  2. asmodeus drifts. he starts to realize that maybe he'd been _too_ vulnerable, too exposed, and decides that the solution must be to feed you half-hearted excuses so he could go partying constantly and flip through that never ending list of partners. (he once admitted that he doesn't even know why he bothers to give you such bullshit excuses when you both know what he's doing anyway. ~~that's a lie. you both know why.~~ )

  3. asmodeus is gone. during this time there's this fear that maybe he's actually following through and would leave. the only time you see him is through TV shows and magazines. (you learn he produces plenty of songs when this phase arrives, and you try to ignore the fact that it's mostly love songs with themes like lost and unrequited loves.)

  4. asmo pops up, usually at your door with a charming smile and honeyed words, a non-apology on his lips. you had become deaf to the words the fourth time it happened, but you keep opening the door for him anyway. and so he steps back inside, with gentle hands and sad eyes as you both try to pretend that this is okay.

  5. and then it starts over, with the conquered world right back beneath your feet.




years you've danced and pretended you know nothing, told yourself you'd take what he's willing to give.

but now that he's here, now that you've added yourself to his list, maybe the show should end. asmo never stays. ~~he's scared to.~~

(and it hurts, knowing this.)

you run a thumb across his cheek. breathe deep. and whisper the feelings you know he could never face.


End file.
